Faith's Problem
by swaggers
Summary: What if Jacknife had a little brother that Faith fell in love with? Would he be jealous? Would he be happy for him? Do you wanna find out?
1. Chapter 1

Faith woke up to the peaceful birds chirping. She smiled. The soothing sound of a bird singing its melodious song always calmed her and released the horrifying thoughts that filled her mind after the previous long day of work. Faith sleeping on the big lumpy couch forced her to get up before she messed up her back.

"Hey Merc."

"Hey kiddo. Listen I have a very important thing to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Ya know how Jacknife has a little brother?"

"WHAT?!"

"OK he didn't tell you yet. Well, Jack has a younger brother about a year or two younger than he is. His name is Duncan and I need you to train him for me."

"Why can't Jack do it?" Faith whined.

"No whining Faith. Jacknife can't train him because he's too busy."

"Too busy to train his own BROTHER?! What a horrible sibling."

"Faith just because you don't really like Jacknife it doesn't mean his brother will be just as bad."

Faith sighed. "Where do I meet him?"

"I'll give you the directions as you're running. Now go hurry up you need to get there quickly."

Faith ran half way across the city. She finally reached the building that Duncan was standing on. He impatiently tapped his foot.

"Duncan?" Faith said hopping it was him and not someone else. He quickly turned around. "It's about time! I've been waiting here forever."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You sure are impatient like your brother."

"Yea, yea skip the goody-goody kiss up mess. You gonna train me or not?"

"Not if you keep acting like that..." Faith mumbled through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes and motioned him to follow her. "You think I'm gonna run the entire way there?"

"Look guy! I don't have ALL DAY to play your stupid games! Now listen if you REALLY wanna be a runner you WILL run all the way there you WILL listen to what I say and you WONT give me any disrespect! Got it?!"

"Ya know when you put it like that it makes you seem like a threat."

"Oh my GOD! You're just as annoying as your stupid BROTHER!!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!!"

"Why I can't tell the TRUTH anymore? You and Jack are the two most ANNOYING people in the whole UNIVERSE!! I HATE you two!!" Faith ran off of the building.

"I'm sorry, it's just a bad habit." Duncan whispered. Faith jumped up the building, grabbed Duncan by his wrist and pulled him off of the building. "I guess you heard that then huh?"

"Yea, yea whatever. Just follow me so we can finish training and I can resume enjoying my day off."

_"I wish you would loosen up a little ms. uptight," _


	2. Chapter 2

Faith finished training the impatient man that day. He woke up to the sound of Faith jumping in. He heard her on the couch Faith would sleep on every night.

"Hey."

"Why are you saying hi to me? Aren't I the girl you called a fake threat?"

"Well, yea but we're runners. I can't be mean to a runner." Faith smiled. Just then Jacknife dropped in.

"Hey little brother! I see you've met the devil's workman."

"I'm not the devil's workman Jack. Ya know, you have a lot of issues and problems but your main problem is that you just wont admit how much you love me."

"Are you serious? I don't have those kind of feelings for you!"

"Quit acting like it then and get a life." Duncan started to laugh and Jacknife shot him a serious look. "Ya know Faithy, I was joking when I said you worked for the devil."

"But I wasn't joking when I said you love me. I know you do. It's obvious your face says it every time you see me." Jack ran into the bathroom. "Hey, my face isn't saying anything!" Faith started to laugh. "Maybe because only other people can hear it." Faith said laughing. Jacknife slapped his face and Faith laughed harder.

_"No wonder she says Jack likes her. He's constantly making her laugh! She DOES have a cute laugh though..... and a pretty face." _Duncan thought. Faith sat down next to him and looked directly at him.

"You ready to start your first run today?"

"...... I don't really know...."

"Don't be nervous little brother. Faithy here will go with ya so you two can make out once its over."

"Hey, just because you love me doesn't mean your brother will too."

"Yea, uh, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU GUYS!" Duncan screamed waving his hands in the air. Faith smiled. "You know, you're alright for a guy who's related to JACK-NIFE!"

"I never said I was good." Jack said leaning against a wall smiling at himself. "Oh, I am a HANDSOME devil! Isn't that right Jack? Yes it is!"

"Uh, yea. You see a hottie in your eyes but in reality you look worst then Merc in the mornings and HE looks BAD."

"Oh that was cold like the Sahara Desert Faithy!"

"The Sahara Desert is the total opposite," Duncan said to Jack. Faith was making a face at Jack that meant ya-know-you-act-like-you're-bad-but-you-REALLY-suck-at-it. Duncan finally got what Jack was saying.

"Ya know little bro bro, you were always a little slow..."

"Don't insult your brother like that you're so mean!"

"You insulted Jack behind his back,"

"WHAT?! What did Faithy say about me? A.K.A. The guy she wants to marry cuz he's SOOOO HOT!"

"Yea right, Jacknife."

"She said you were annoying."

"She loves me."

"I DO NOT!!"

"Can you guys leave each other alone please? I'm starting to wonder if you two really ARE in love." Faith and Jacknife stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"YOU HEARD JACK?! HE THINKS..... WE .... ARE IN..... OH MY GOD THAT ONE IS FUNNY!!!!"

"YEA LITTLE BRO BRO YOU'RE GETTIN GOOD AT THIS GAME!!!!"

"I was serious." They suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait you were...... OH MY GOD!! Why would you THINK for a second that we LIKE LIKE each other?!"

"The way you tease each other and joke around it seems obvious. You two are in love."

"NO NO NO you got it ALL wrong bro."

"Yea OK. SURE."

"You're a pest ya know?" Faith said with an obvious smirk on her face to tell Duncan she was playing. She stood up and stretched. "Oh well. I guess I gotta get used to you like I have to get used to this one." Faith said patting Jack's shoulder. Jack shoved her hand from her shoulder. Merc dropped in.

"Hey Merc-ur-y," Jack said the same way he says his name all the time.

"Hey you guys. What were you three up to?"

"Oh ya know. Talking and stuff." Faith said making herself sound innocent. "Be right back," Merc said and left again.

"You guys are so two faced." Duncan said. "Yea bro, otherwise, Merc would know we were up to no good. Being mean to each other."

"Once he suspended us both because he thought we were serious." Faith said. Jack made a face. "He's annoying sometimes right Faithy?"

"Yea." Faith said. She walked past Jack into the small kitchen Merc managed to build. She made herself some cereal, gave Jack an apple and handed Duncan a granola bar.

"Eat up."

"Why do you get the cereal?" Jack said.

"Because I make you breakfast so I deserve better."

"I don't think washing an apple is making breakfast." Jack took a big bite out of the apple.

"Who says I washed it?" Jacknife's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom to spit out the apple. "I have NEVER seen anyone so germy like you, Jacknife!" Faith laughed.

_"I wonder if he's playing to get attention from her...... Why wouldn't he? It's Jack. Same guy who hit on girls in high school. He probably is hitting on Faith."_

"I was just kidding I don't really care Faithy."

"Why do you call her Faithy?"

"I don't know I can't put a y after anyone else's name." Merc dropped in again. "Alright kiddos, here are a couple places I need you to go to."

"The three of us separately right?"

"No, Faith, the three of you together this time."

"Why...." Faith asked.

"I think you three should get along a little better."

"Merc, I think you got it wrong..."

"No, Jacknife I don't. You and Faith aren't friends or anything. I don't even think you two are acquaintances,"

"Acquaintances is too big a word for me to comprehend." Jacknife said. Faith smiled.

"Ha, ha, Jack. Very funny."

"I'm glad you like my humor." Jacknife said. "ANYWAY, you guys need to go to South Boulevard, 43rd Way Drive, and Frontview Street."

"Yea OK Merc. Me, Jack, and Duncan will get moving."

"Yea, and once we're done, Faith and little bro can make out here right?"

"SHUT UP Jacknife!" Faith yelled. "Don't start Jacknife." Merc said. Jacknife shrugged and followed his brother and Faith outside.

"This is gonna suck."


	3. Chapter 3

The day before, Faith, Jack and Duncan finished their run. Merc had went out to dinner (alone) and Jack went home to eat, leaving Duncan and Faith alone in Merc's lair.

"Duncan, what was it like living with Jacknife?" Faith asked the man trying to break the silent atmosphere between them. "Well, he was always crazy and kind of annoying at times, constantly calling me lil bro bro in front of everyone. That was embarrassing in high school. Especially when he hit on every girl in school even MY girl friend."

"Maybe because he wanted her to leave you without saying that she hated your ugly face," Faith said. She looked serious, but Duncan knew she was kidding. "Ha, ha."

_"Wonder what it would be like if Duncan kissed me..... I mean, Jacknife never did, his brother's a lil more loose around me. Why would he tell me no? He probably wouldn't."_

"So, you never had a real girl friend huh?"

"No. It upsets me. A LOT."

"It's fine, Duncan. You'll get a girlfriend soon." Faith said sounding reassuring. Faith had a very serious tone. She couldn't help it though, it was how she talked. Duncan realized that she didn't have that tone with his brother, he had to loosen Faith up. She needed to feel more comfortable around him.

"So, Faith, you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, you gonna be my first?" Faith asked with a smile on her face. Duncan was shocked she even said that. _"Did she just say that...."_

"You gonna answer?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I guess.... I mean your brother never liked me so why not you?"

"Faith if you don't like me and you want my brother chase after him. If you fail, don't come after me because you want someone to hold you. Don't come after me because you want someone related to Jack. If you want me, love me for me."

"I love you..." Faith stood up and faced Duncan, their noses brushing up against each other. Faith's eyes were closed, she was thinking Duncan was going to kiss her. Duncan closed his eyes and rested his hands on her waist. She put her hands on the back of his neck. Duncan slid his hands up her back until he reached the top of Faith's ribs. (on her back OF COURSE) He pulled her a little closer and their lips met. Faith cocked her head to the side a bit as she felt something crawl up her spine. The two were nervous about what they were doing even though it was very fun. Faith moaned and Duncan did the same. Faith slid one hand into his spiked hair. _"Just like Jack's hair," _She was thinking. She dove farther into his lips and the kiss only got better. Duncan squeezed Faith to him. The woman retaliated by combing her hands through his hair. Duncan pushed her away but Faith's desire for more pulled her back to him like a magnet. He pushed away again but this time, he pushed her onto the couch. He fell over her and kissed her more passionately. Faith didn't like that and went wild. She pulled his head so his lips were far into hers and their kiss was the best experience of their lives. Faith calmed herself down and pulled away.

"Duncan," She said breathing hard. "That was soo good...." She pulled her head back so most of her neck was showing. Duncan leaned in and left butterfly kisses on it. Faith moaned again and the vibration in her throat came to his lips. Faith opened her eyes to see Jacknife standing right over her.

"JACKNIFE?" She yelled. Duncan hoped off of Faith like she was on fire. Faith too hopped off of the couch.

"What on Earth is wrong with you two?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jacknife stared at Duncan and Faith coldly. Faith had never upset Jacknife so she had no idea what he would say. Duncan has though, several times, so it didn't bother him.

"What on Earth were you two doing?"

"We were.... uh...."

"We were just making out Jack. You're making it a big deal." Duncan said answering for Faith.

"Really then?"

"Yes Jack. CALM DOWN! I'm starting to wonder if you're just jealous." Faith looked over at Jacknife who was laughing in a rather sarcastic way.

"You think I want her? No I don't. I just don't want my little brother making out with Faithy. She's deceiving, rude and ignorant. I'm just trying to help you."

"I am NOT deceiving rude OR ignorant! I never was!"

"YES you WERE and if you don't wanna admit it fine but its still the truth." Jacknife pulled Faith off of the couch by her arm and put her in the position where she was right next to him. "Duncan, you are to stay away from this woman. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even try to look at her."

"Oh my GOD!! I used to think you were cool Jacknife but you're nobody! You're just some jealous freak! I HATE you!!" Faith pulled away from his grip and ran off. Duncan stood to chase after her but Jacknife stopped him.

"Don't. I'm your older brother and you listen to me."

"By a YEAR ONE YEAR. Now I know why Faith said you were annoying. You ARE! This isn't even your business!" Duncan ran off from his brother to chase after the girl he loved. When he found her, she was sitting on the edge of an extremely tall building, crying.

"Faith?"

"Go away Duncan. Jack was right. I don't deserve you." Duncan sat down next to her.

"No he wasn't. Faith, our relationship has nothing to do with him."

"He's your brother Duncan! How can you say he has nothing to do with our relationship?" There was an awkward silence after that. "Faith tell me. Do you wanna be with me?"

"Of course Duncan!"

"Then don't let Jacknife come in the way of that." Duncan pulled Faith's head to his shoulder and she closed her eyes. "I won't Duncan. I promise."

The next morning, Faith woke up on the couch right on Duncan's chest. She inhaled his scent deeply. She decided to go back to sleep. Three minutes later, Duncan's eyes opened slowly to see the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Faith looked up at him and smiled.

"I feel safe in your arms," Faith told Duncan.

"I'm glad you do. I promise you will always be safe with me." Faith smiled at his words and went back to sleep. Duncan too went to sleep. About thirty minutes later, Jacknife dropped in and grabbed Faith. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of Merc's lair.

"This is what you deserve." He ran all the way to a very far away place at an apartment complex several miles from her 'home'. Jacknife put her down gently so she wouldn't wake up. She was right in front of the apartment front office. "Ignorant." He said staring Faith down. The next morning Faith woke up and immediately knew what happened. She left her comm in her ear just incase thankfully. She talked into it and her reply was Duncan's voice.

"He did WHAT?!"

"Duncan calm down. I know how to get back, but I'm telling you, Jacknife is gonna do whatever it takes to get rid of me! He doesn't want me anywhere near you so why don't we just-"

"No I'm NOT leaving you." Duncan said. "Faith I... I never felt this way before and.... you make me feel.... I can't leave you."

"Fine Duncan. We'll have to talk later. I needa leave before someone rats me out."

Faith finally reached Merc's place sooner than Jack could. Duncan ran up to hug her when she entered.

"I'm glad you're OK."

"You worry too much." Faith pulled away. "I'm fine. But what are we gonna do about your brother?"

"There's nothing we can do. He'll always be around."

Faith folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Stalker." She mumbled. Duncan smiled at her. "Don't let Jack hear that." He looked over to one of Merc's computers. "He's probably tapping into our comms to find us." Duncan smiled back at Faith. "You got an idea?" She asked him.

"We could probably switch up the locations of our comm links so he'll be confused,"

"Not a bad idea."

"So..... how exactly do we do that?"

"I thought you knew!"

"I'm not some geeky Merc!" The two went silent. They soon burst out laughing from Duncan's comment.

"OK you aren't, but you're not stupid you can figure it out!"

"OK Faith..... I'll try...." Several countless hours of Duncan's failed attempts soon lead to night. Jacknife came to their location at midnight, but they were prepared and stayed up the entire night.

"Hello Jack." Faith said with an unpleasant look. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Jacknife asked sarcastically.

"Always." Faith and Duncan said with obvious sarcasm in their voices to copy Jack's. "Why are you stalking us?"

"Faith!"

"What? He is! We both know that and he does knows it too!"

"I am NOT stalking you two. I have better things to do. I'm just trying to protect my brother."

"By putting Faith in danger? Man what kind of brother ARE YOU?! You're just jealous!"

"I am not jealous I'm UPSET. If you two don't break up, then I'll make you."

"I'd like to see that happen." Faith ran to Jacknife and swung at him but he caught her fist. "You see, Faithy? You'll never be stronger than me. But lil Duncan over there? He gets weaker every time he's around you."

"I do NOT!" Duncan ran towards Jacknife and kicked his face. He fell backwards onto the monitors in the room. Faith folded her arms and stared at Jacknife. "Not so tough are you?" Jack stood up and gave the two a very scary smile. "You think you won don't ya? Always fast to say its over. You don't get it Faithy. It isn't over."

"Prove it." Faith said. Jack grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly in his fist. "You are to never see Duncan again." He pulled her outside to where a helicopter was. It was full of Blues, in and out of it. Faith began to get nervous. She was thrown into the helicopter and roped with a tight and uncomfortable rope.

"And Faithy, I GUESS you could say I was jealous, but just know this isn't because I hate you, it isn't because I loved you first and you never chased after me, its because my brother can't handle being exposed to a female like you. You're just ignorant, rude, cocky, and lets face it, you get seductive sometimes. You just need to leave him alone." Jacknife backed up and the helicopter flew off. The blues on the building left and Jacknife stood there smiling at his work.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith sat in prison. It had been three weeks since she was thrown in, three weeks she waited for something new, three weeks since she waited for her hero to come.

_"Did he forget? Was it a set up? Did Jacknife capture me so we could break up? For Duncan? I'm not understanding where is he? Where is my hero?"_

Faith tried to rock herself to sleep on the lumpy mattress they called a bed. She didn't eat breakfast or dinner, just lunch. The wait for Duncan was killing her.

"They make staying in prison look easy on television," Faith said to herself. Sure she was strong, but if anyone was going to take her defense and move it to Alaska, it would be the cold prison she was in. She looked at the rusty clock on the wall. It read 2:48. She knew it was A.M. for sure. The guards were asleep, but Faith was too nervous to make an escape. She soon saw Duncan creeping in.

"Duncan!" She said in a loud whisper. He shot a smile back at her. Duncan looked at the asleep guards, put a finger to his mouth and crept up to them to get the key. Once he did he quietly unlocked the door. Faith sprung up and hugged Duncan tightly. He lead her outside of the prison so they could talk. Faith jumped up on Duncan again and he gave her a big squeeze.

"I missed you so much Faith."

"I missed you too." Tears rolled down her eyes and onto her boy friend's shoulder. "So very much....."

"OK Faith we gotta get home. Once we do, we'll see what's up with Jack."

"NO! We can't! If we confront him he'll-"

"Who said we're gonna talk to him?" Faith turned her back to Duncan. "I know it sounds weird but.... Jacknife...... he scares me."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm sorry, Faith, but you're afraid of JACK? I can't believe this!"

"Of course you can't! You've known him your whole life he can't scare you!"

"I wish I knew you my whole life. You would've been mine sooner." Faith smiled and hugged Duncan tightly. "You're sweet."

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Duncan and Faith ran to Merc's lair where Jacknife was waiting. He sat in Merc's rolling chair and smiled with the scariest bad guy face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Duncan and Faithy."

"Jacknife? What are you doing?"

"Ah, Faithy. You think I didn't mean to let you escape?" Jack stood up and shot the two an evil smile. "You were SUPPOSED to escape. I wanted you to." Duncan nor Faith knew what to say. Jacknfie reached for Faith's chin. "Speechless?" He let go of her chin and laughed. "How cute." He looked back at them without the creepy smile but it was only scarier.

"Before you sent me off to jail," Faith started without making eye contact with Jacknife, "You said you guess I could say you're jealous. So you do ...... like me?"

"Don't confuse yourself Faithy. I may have liked you before but you're too much to handle. Too annoying."

"But....."

"Not another word. Why can't you be like Duncan? Sit still and sit quiet!" Jacknife gave Faith a frustrated look and Faith just looked guilty. "When I said that, I meant I DID like you. Before. But now, it changed. Now you love Duncan. Who knows what kind of mess you two will get into."

"But why do you think-"

"Faith QUIET! You won't stop talking!"

"I'm sorry...." Faith crouched into a small ball and sat on the couch next to Duncan who was disappointed in his girlfriend. Jacknife walked over to her and grabbed her chin. His face was a half inch from hers. His eyes locked with Faith's as he spoke.

"You're afraid. I can see it." He pulled her in and kissed her lips but Faith didn't do anything. She closed her eyes. Duncan got frustrated and boiled with anger and threw Jacknife off of his girlfriend.

"Quit it Jack! You always had to take my girl friend! Why can't I have a girl for once?" Duncan yelled at his brother who was once again against the monitors. Jack just laughed.

"Aw, is someones feelings hurt?" Faith smiled but she realized what she was doing. _"C'mon Faith. Choose someone. Jacknife or Duncan. Jacknife.... or Duncan....."  
_

"Jacknife leave Duncan ALONE!" She stood up to face him. Jacknife smiled some more. "So whose side are you on now?" Jacknife obviously had the same thoughts as Faith. He knew she couldn't choose. Jacknife looked towards his brother and secretly pulled out a knife. "For your own good."

"What?" Duncan asked his brother. Jacknife had already jumped forward and stabbed him. Duncan fell to the floor in pain, ready to die.

"Duncan NO!" Faith fell to her knees and stared at her boyfriend who was now in a serious state of dying. "No....." Faith whispered. Duncan had died already but she didn't let her despair get the best of her so she stood to face the man who was responsible.

"Jacknife you little-"

"Ah, Faith. Upset? Don't be. You can join me."

"....Wuh..... What?"

"C'mon Faithy, you and me. Working together. Same place I do."

"Wait.... you mean that.... You were a BACKSTABBING LITTLE-"

"Go ahead and take your pick. Pick whose side you wanna be on."


	6. Chapter 6

Faith sat on the bed. She looked up to see nothing but a large room. There was a rusty clock on the wall like the one in prison that read 1:21. She was surrounded by several men dressed in black jeans, a black tee and a leather jacket. Jacknife was one of them. He was trying to explain to the men that Faith was strong and she would be a valuable part of their team. Faith couldn't care less though. She was afraid that the decision she made was a bad one.

"She said yes? Why?"

"Look, Faith is stronger than she looks she can do more than you think!"

"Who cares? 'Faith' is just some hot girl who should be with some guy instead of here!" All the men turned to Faith. She looked up. "What?"

"Faithy, these guys aren't convinced that you're strong enough to join."

"I don't care about what THEY think." Faith said standing. "If I can jack them up then it just proves they're wrong. But I'm not gonna do that."

"'Cause you can't," One of the men said under his breath. Faith heard it clearly and stepped up to his face. "If you wanna see your blood splattered on the walls and floor, we can fight all you want. But if you don't, I suggest you shut up."

"I'm not taking your suggestions." Faith swung at his mouth causing blood to drip from his mouth. "Well then I ADVISE you do." Jacknife smiled at Faith. Her attitude was pleasing to him. "Faithy,"

"What?"

"Wanna know what time it is?"

"I'm not training Jack. I'm seriously not training."

"Jacknife, she's so stubborn and you want her to join?" A dark skinned man asked. "Not to mention that you're in love with her?" He whispered in his ear. Jacknife shrugged. "Faith is a hard worker. She'll cooperate. One way or another." Faith gave him an evil glare but Jacknife completely ignored it. "Cooper, lead Faithy to her bike."

"Bike?"

"C'mon Faith. Your bike is this way." Cooper lead Faith outside to a black motorcycle. It was brand new she could tell but she had no idea on how to ride it. "Uh....." Cooper lead Faith back inside.

"Alrighty then, just wanted you guys to meet Faithy." Jacknife said. "Go ahead and leave." All the men left. "So how you like it here Faith?"

"Honestly, I'm......"

"Afraid?"

"Kinda......"

"No problem. C'mon I'll teach you how to ride your bike. After that we'll go over a couple things and you'll get your uniform."

"OK then........" Faith and Jack exited the small building and Jacknife hopped on his bike. "C'mon Faith." Faith hopped on her bike just like Jacknife. "Its just like riding a regular bike. All you do is pull the handle instead of peddle." Faith thought for a moment about the first time she rode a bike. She fell. She fell and broke her leg. Badly. Her flashback ended and sweat dripped from her face. The bike began to look distorted in her eyes. Fear swept in her body. "I'm scared...."

"Give it a try." Faith looked up to the man who was now giving her a pleasant smile. She looked back down to the handles and pulled the one with the lever. Her bike sped off and immediately she fell off. Jacknife erupted in laughter. He hopped off of his bike and helped her up.

"You OK?" He said still smiling with laughter in his face as he helped dust her off. "Fine."

"You sure? You don't sound like it." Faith turned her back to Jacknife. "Are you....... embarrassed?" He asked.

"K-...... Kind of....."

"Don't be." Jacknife gave her another big smile. "Try again." Faith set the fallen bike back up and hopped on it. This time she didn't pull the lever too hard and she sped very fast like that last time though. At a perfect speed. She began maneuvering her turns around anything in her way. A smile grew largely on her face and it was clearly visible. Faith stopped the bike and looked to Jacknife.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Faith hopped off of the bike and walked next to Jacknife. "What's next?"

"You need to change your outfit." Jacknife put his hand on his chin and looked at her white cargo pants and her mountain climbing shoes. "The tank is fine, change the pants to black..... shorts and the shoes to black converse. And you need a black jacket." Jacknife grabbed a small men's leather jacket and cut the sleeves half way. "There ya go." He tossed it to Faith. "All yours."

"Uh... Thanks... Jack."

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Jacknife said with a rather concerned face. "Do I scare you? Do I look like a bad guy?"

"Well......"

"Gah, don't answer that." Jacknife said as he threw his hands into the air. "Just forget I asked." Jacknife sat down on the grass frustrated. Faith sat down next to him. "You.... you don't scare me Jack. Not anymore." Faith kissed his cheek. "I mean it."

"Duncan changed you. I feel like I'm talking to a whole 'nother Faith."

"Maybe you are." Faith gave Jacknife a big smile like the ones he had been giving her. "I know what you're thinking." Jack said in a whisper. "I know it. If you want to then do it."

"I'm not gonna kiss you no matter HOW much I want to."

"Are you sure?" Jacknife smiled at Faith. She couldn't handle it. Her feelings got the best of her and she slightly kissed his lips. "I.... can't."

"Try again." Jack grabbed one of her arms and he closed his eyes. They leaned in and Faith kissed him again. She backed away and stared at him. "I kissed you. I did."

"And you liked it?"

"I loved it. I want another kiss. Kiss me." Faith dove in for another and Jacknife just went with it. Jack grabbed her back and pulled her in closer. Faith used her strength to pull Jack's face into hers. Jacknife pulled away and smiled. "Nice." He pulled her back and the kiss got better. Faith felt uncomfortable and Jacknife knew it. He pushed her away. "Why are you so uncomfortable?"

"Jack...... it seems so wrong but.... feels so right. I mean like, I know this isn't really right but...."

"Its love." Jacknife beamed at her. "You'll understand." Jacknife kissed her again and Faith moaned, only making Jacknife's confidence grow. Jacknife fell on his back with Faith on top of him.

"Jacknife..... I feel....... this feels....... right... it doesn't feel wrong anymore.... I love you...."

"You sure?" Jack kissed her lips again and looked back at her. "You don't miss him?"

"Duncan is gone. There's nothing I can do."

"But.... I....."

"You killed Duncan, I know. And you're deceiving, rude and ignorant." Faith smirked, "But its fine....... I don't care how.... rude and misguided and untrustworthy you are. I'm in love now." Jacknife smiled. "I didn't mean it. When I said you were....."

"I know. But I'm in love. Even if I cared about what you said, it wouldn't matter anymore. I'm in love."

"So am I." Jacknife said and the two resumed their kissing. That night, they became a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith woke up to the push of Jacknife's hand. "Get up." He whispered in her ear. Faith pulled herself away from Jacknife's front side and looked at him. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just.... I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I dunno, I just like talking to you."

"OK. Tell me why you killed Duncan."

"I was jealous. I didn't want to admit it but I knew it was true. I did it because I was jealous."

"My God Jacknife. Jealousy? Really? Don't you think that's foolish and dumb?"

"Faith I know I was wrong and I was stupid but I felt so angry I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry."

"No apologies." Faith kissed his lips. "None."

"OK Faith. If you say so." Jacknife kissed her lips and watched her as she hopped out of bed. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno, maybe go see what Merc's up to?" Faith nodded and the two headed off to work. Merc was surprised when the two walked in the door. "Well, who wants to explain this situation now?" Jacknife and Faith started to look guilty. "And exactly what happened to Duncan?"

"Merc... I killed him. He annoyed me. I couldn't stand him anymore. Then Jacknife got upset but.... he forgave me and.... we spent some time together."

"Doing what exactly?" Merc asked. "C'mon man! You don't gotta know all the details!" Faith pinched Jacknife's arm trying to tell him that's not what he should've said. Merc got very suspicious now. "So now you're giving me an idea. If you don't tell me what you two were doing, I'll stick to that idea."

"Merc we just.... we were.... we fell in love OK?" Faith said. She plopped herself onto the couch and Jack did the same. They had no idea of what to say or do and neither did Merc. "Well.... you two didn't have..."

"No Merc. We didn't. We didn't have sex. Too explicit for us. But Merc you make every relationship a huge deal. Why? Why's it always have to be like that?"

Merc sat down in his rolling chair. "You two are young. When young people fall in love, it doesn't always lead to something right. Faith, I feel like your father. I don't want anything bad to happen to you so I just..... I just don't."

Faith was touched she walked up to Merc and hugged him with great force on account of how large he was. "Thank you, Merc." Merc smiled and hugged her back. Jacknife sat there looking rather disgusted.

_"What on Earth happened to my Faith? Is she gone? I bet she's just afraid of Merc." _Jacknife's thoughts were all cramming in his head. His temper began to show. "Uh, Faith, I think that's enough hugging now."

Faith let go of Merc. "K Jack." She sat back down with Jacknife and kissed his cheek. Jacknife shot her a what-you're-doing-isn't-right-in-my-eyes look. Faith knew that and she completely disagreed. They kept making faces at eachother as if that was another language and Merc was completely confused. "Are you guys' faces OK?"

"Yea, Merc. Me and Faithy are fine." Jacknife stood up and approached Merc. "What do you have for us today?"

"Actually, you two need to make up the runs you missed yesterday." Merc handed the two comm links. "I'll give you the directions."

"Actually, Merc, before we start, can me and Faithy talk? In private?"

"Sure I guess." Jacknife and Faith walk outside. "What is it Jack?"

"Faith, why are you kissing up to him? Are you afraid of him?"

"I'm not kissing up to anyone! What are you talking about?"

"The hugging, touchy feelings, the disappointing looks! And why did you say YOU killed Duncan?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you! You would've gotten fired Jacknife!"

"But you could've left and lived with me! You ARE afraid of him!"

"I am not!"

"Don't give me that!"

Faith took a deep breath. "We're gonna settle this as adults, OK? You can either understand my side and I can understand yours and we'll be together forever, or we don't and we break up."

"If we understand eachother's sides that means you're wrong?"

"See Jacknife! You always want to be right! WHY are you like this? WHY did I fall for you? WHAT is my problem!"

"So now you wanna break up?"

"YES! YES I DO!" Faith and Jacknife stopped yelling. Faith turned around to head back to Merc's lair but before she reached the lair she was stabbed in the back with a knife.

"All you had to do was admit you were wrong. All ya had to do Faithy."

**_MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I LOVE TRAGIC ENDINGS! THIS IS HILARIOUS! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hee hee.. heh.. K I'm done._**


End file.
